Gentle night
by Morning
Summary: A rare moment of peace


Disclaimer: I do not own the Biker Mice From Mars in any way. I write for the shear pleasure of the task. This story takes place directing after the episode in the original series when Limburger had the gambling casino. I'm not sure of what the title was. I must add my enormous thanks to Bookworm for her skillful editing.  

Gentle Night 

Again the Martian heroes, with the aid of their skilled human counter part, had saved another one of Earth's inhabitants from the clutches of Limburger's underhanded scheme. Chef Andy had his diner back and could make a considerable amount of improvements with the recent windfall he received thanks to the destruction of Limburger's crooked gambling establishment.

Charley also benefited nicely since the old man insisted on giving her half of the money that had been so generously dropped in his lap. But for the moment, the green eyed, pretty young woman, sat alone in her garage trying to wind down from their latest adventure and near death experience. She had taken off the silly yellow and blue costume and was back to her own comfortable blue work shirt, but instead of her normal gray jeans she dawned a pair of baggy, blue, plain, cotton pajama bottoms and soft fluffy white socks replaced her beloved dirty cowboy boots.

She sat tucked in a comfortable ball on the end of the couch, looking out the window and enjoying this rare moment of quiet, the peaceful sunset, and a warm cup of chamomile tea. The silence was broken by the sound of a lone motorcycle pulling into the garage. She smiled wearily knowing that her serenity was temporary and waited for the wild, loud entrance that was about to descend upon her.

Surprisingly only a single set of footstep could be heard climbing the stairs to her living room, "Hey Charley girl," Throttle's tired voice escaped for his exhausted and achy body.

"You alone, where's the dynamic duo?" she smiled noticing how extremely worn out he appeared.

"Chef Andy wanted to cook us a big thank you dinner and you know those two were all for that," Throttle leaned against the wall and rubbed his shoulder trying to get some relief. Now that the adrenaline had worn off, he could feel the full effects of the rack that almost killed him during his time in Limburger's capture.

"You didn't want to join them? "

"Nah, I think I'll let them have the celebration without me this time," he said quietly. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I head back to the scoreboard."

"Well, you don't have to run off. I wouldn't mind a little company and you probably need to rest a bit before getting back on that bike. Come on sit here", she patted the spot next to her on the couch.

The tired, tan, Martian walked over and took a seat letting his head lay back and his body start to relax, "Thanks, Charley girl, I guess I could take a little breather." 

Charley smiled as she watched him slowly let go of all the days' trials and let his ever vigilante guard down. She pulled one of the pillows from behind her and put it in front of her curled up legs, "Lay here," she smiled holding her hands out inviting him to lay his head down.

Throttle looked at her for a second then shrugged and turned to rest his head on the pillow and stretch his body out still keeping his dirty booted feet on the floor.

Charley reached over his head and slid the dark glasses off. His hand automatically reached up to rub the exhaustion from his eyes. She carefully laid the glasses on the side table and then slowly moved her hands through his hair massaging his scalp and moving down his neck on to his shoulders.  
  


"How's that? Feel a little better?" she whispered as her hands continue to rub out the kinks and knocks.

"U-huh," his sleepy voice answered as he began to allow his mind to calm down and his body succumbed to her gentle soothing touch. How long had it been since he'd felt such tender care being applied to him was too long to be remembered? Her fingers were surprisingly strong but exquisitely soft and restful. 

Charley was not surprised at the silky-smooth feel of his hair and the fur that covered his magnificently broad shoulders. From her vantage point she could view his entire frame from an interesting prospective. Soon she watched his breathing get slower and heavier. The arm he had propped up on the back of the couch slowly slid to rest on his chest and the other reached up to rested next to it. 

How many times had she wanted to give something back for all that, he and her other two adorable fur balls had done? Giving him a few moments of comfort and attention was the very least she could do. He was sleeping so peacefully; she decided to move so he could have more room and be comfortable, but his hand reached up and held on to hers showing that he didn't want her to move. She smiled and entwined her fingers with his while adjusting his head a little more comfortably on her lap then settled back.

The room was slowly consumed by a mellow darkness, as the light of the setting sun got dimmer.  The only sounds were that of two people breathing restfully and enjoying time together. A soft delicate human hand stayed protectively wrapped in a strong golden fur covered one. No words were exchanged; no promises were made, merely precious time spent to replenish the weary soul. 

The End


End file.
